Valinor
by LadyErestor83
Summary: all the elves reach the shores of Valinor..Hadereth finally finds the elf of his dreams..SEQUEL TO IMLADRIS AND LOTHLORIEN..do not read this until you have read IMLADRIS and LOTHLORIEN..COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

VALINOR

**okay so this is the final of our triliogy...Imladris had 20 chapters, Lothlorien had 10, and this one has 5...here ya go...**

CHAPTER 1

Celeborn stood side by side with his former wife Galadriel. They had spoken about their new lovers in great detail. Galadriel's lover was named Cuthavion and he had been the only brother of Celebrimbor. Celeborn thought that perhaps his former wife might be upset that he had taken a male for a lover, but she was not. She told him if it made him happy, then be with him. Celeborn walked toward the water on the shores of Valinor and saw his lover sitting in the sand with another dark haired elf and Lord Cirdan. Erestor turned to the sound of footsteps and smiled.

" There you are Celeborn nin. Where did you go off to?"

Celeborn smiled.

" I spoke with Galadriel."

Erestor nodded, then patted the patch of sand beside him, indicating for Celeborn to sit down. Celeborn smiled and did so, but he still wondered to the dark haired elf was. Erestor could see the look of questioning on his lover's face and smiled.

" Celeborn of Lorien, this is my brother, Ecthelion of Gondolin."

Celeborn's eyes widened as he saw Ecthelion face him. This was the same elf that fought with Glorfindel against the balrog. Celeborn bowed.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Ecthelion."

Ecthelion smiled.

" You as well Celeborn."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter will be another short one.. this is a conversation between Elrond and Erestor regarding Hadereth...oh and one small thing...enjoy..**

CHAPTER 2

Elrond and Erestor stood together watching the last ship sail to Valinor. Elladan and Elrohir would be on this ship and would first go to see their Naneth. Erestor could not help but smile when he saw who came off the ship with them. Hadereth. Elrond saw the smile on his former Advisor's face.

" You no longer hate him."

Erestor shook his head.

" I do not think I ever did Elrond. I think the only thing I felt for him was sorrow. Even after he told me his tale and betrayed my trust, I knew there would be a time when he would let goodness touch him again."

Elrond thought this over for a moment and watched as Hadereth merely stood by the ship. The only ones he knew here were Elithraniel and Fararith, but when they had seen him, they ignored him, just as he had ignored them. Hadereth caught sight of Erestor and lowered his head in shame. Erestor had been nothing but kind to him and like some vile beast, he did nothing but harm him. Elrond noticed Hadereth's change in behavior and smiled.

"Perhaps Hadereth is having a change of heart."

Erestor nodded and smiled.

" Perhaps he is."

TBC...

**I will be putting up a challenge on my profile...see if you can do it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay in this chapter, Hadereth will gain a lover.. now please don't make fun...it took me near forever to figure out who it would be...by the way, I am aware that the elf I am putting Hadereth with did not sail, but heck, if I can say Ecthelion sailed, I can say this elf sailed to right? Hadereth/?**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor and Ecthelion sat and watched as Hadereth roamed Valinor. Hadereth caught their eyes and slowly approached them. He seemed different somehow. Erestor waited until Hadereth stood in front of them before speaking.

" Mae Govannen, Hadereth of Gondolin."

Hadereth smiled.

" Mae Govannen, Erestor of Imladris."

Ecthelion grinned.

" Imladris? I thought it was Lorien now. Considering you bedded their Lord."

Erestor elbowed his brother in his side. Hadereth shuffled his feet for a moment, then returned his gaze the brothers.

" I would like to sincerely apologize for the way I behaved in Gondolin. Even in Imladris and Lorien. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I would like you to know that I am no longer the same elf. My time in Gondor taught me many things."

Ecthelion grinned.

" You didn't try to go after the King did you?"

Erestor elbowed his brother again.

" Ecthelion, stop!"

Ecthelion rolled his eyes, then smiled at Hadereth.

" You are forgiven Hadereth. By the both of us. Perhaps in time we will all be friends."

Hadereth nodded and would have replied, but his eye caught the most beautiful elf he had even seen. Erestor and Ecthelion followed his gaze and smiled. It seemed as though Hadereth was in love. Erestor touched Hadereth's arm.

" That is Turgon, the former High King of Gondolin. Do you remember him?"

Hadereth shook his head.

" I was too busy with your Ada and..other things."

Ecthelion smiled.

" It is never too late to meet a King."

Ecthelion caught Turgon's eye and Turgon approached them with a smile.

" Ecthelion, Erestor."

They both bowed in response. Erestor gestured to Hadereth.

" my Lord Turgon, this is Hadereth."

Turgon turned to greet Hadereth and could not help but get lost in his eyes. The brothers held in their laughter. Their former King had fallen in love with Hadereth at first sight.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so chapter 4 of Valinor here...time for that Turgon/OC (Hadereth) thing to go down...there will be mentions of Morsilme in this chapter, but he will not be used as an actual character...if you do not know who Morsilme is, then go back and read Imladris...**

CHAPTER 4

Hadereth sat alone on the shores. He had his knees drawn up to his chest with his forehead resting on knees. It was the first time in a long time he had allowed himself to really cry. What had he done? How could he have done that to both Ecthelion and Erestor? What had they done to deserve that treatment? Hadereth sobbed softly. He could not believe the elf he had been. Even though his childhood wasn't exactly the happiest, he knew deep in his heart that what he had done was wrong. Hadereth let out a loud sob. He could not even believe that Ecthelion and Erestor had forgiven him. He was so loat in his despair that he did not feel the hand that touched his shoulder. He heard another voice from behind him.

" What ails you Hadereth?"

Hadereth raised his head and turned. There stood Turgon. Ashamed of his tears, Hadereth quickly wiped them away. Turgon let go of Hadereth's shoulder and sat beside him, waiting for Hadereth to speak. Hadereth swallowed hard. He did not want to face Turgon, so he looked out to the Sea.

" I was very cruel to both Ecthelion and Erestor when we were all living in Gondolin. "

Turgon nodded, but did not understand. He gently laid his hand on Hadereth's knee.

"What is it you have done that is cruel? I do not believe it could have been bad enough that you would be crying this harshly over it."

Hadereth still refused to meet the King's eyes. He looked at the ground.

" I have taken them both. Against their will."

Turgon looked at the elf beside him and Hadereth could feel his eyes on him. Slowly, Hadereth looked up into Turgon's eyes. There was no disgust in his eyes. Turgon simply nodded and gently patted Hadereth's knee.

" So you were the friend of Morsilme that had been rumored around Gondolin to have been bound to Erestor?"

Hadereth slowly nodded. Turgon looked out at the Sea, then back to Hadereth.

" If both Ecthelion and Erestor have forgiven you, then do you not think it is time to forgive yourself?"

Hadereth felt Turgon's hand leave his knee and gently caress his cheek. Hadereth closed his eyes for a moment. He had only felt this gentleness one other time. Hadereth felt tears fall down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked at Turgon. Hadereth smiled.

" Yes, I do."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**here we are at the end of Valinor..I would thank all that have read and will read this..I'm tearing up a bit at this because this trilogy, I think, is my best work... so this chapter takes place exactly 5 years after Chapter 4..once again thank you for reading this...**

EPILOGUE

Erestor watched the celebration before him. Hadereth and Turgon were now wed. Erestor smiled. Even after all he had been through with Hadereth, all he wanted was for him to be happy. Erestor turned to another part of the Hall and watched Cuthavion dancing with his new wife Lady Galadriel. They had been wed now for four years. Erestor felt a pair of arms wrap around him, but not in a lovers embrace. Erestor did not have to turn around to see who it was.

" Hello Glorfindel."

Glorfindel laughed and let go of Erestor.

" It seems you always know when it is me mellon nin."

Erestor laughed as well. Glorfindel bowed as his lover came up to retrieve him. Erestor shook his head and chuckled. Then, his eye caught the far end of the Hall. Celeborn. Erestor smiled at his betrothed from where he stood. He looked out to where everyone was dancing and saw Ecthelion dancing with Elrond, much to the amusement of Celebrian and Lord Cirdan. Erestor chuckled to himself. Then a voice from beside him nearly startled him.

" Hello Erestor."

Erestor turned to face the elf. There stood Hadereth. Erestor smiled.

" Hello Hadereth."

Hadereth seemed to become nervous for only a moment, then he returned the smile.

" Will you dance with me?" 

Erestor nodded. As they joined everyone in the dance, Erestor watched Celeborn as he made his way to the floor. Erestor watched as he approached his daughter and they began to dance as well. All the elves were happy now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Celeborn held his betrothed in his arms and watched some of the elves leave for their rooms. Hadereth was about to leave, but then approached Erestor.

" I just wanted to thank you Erestor."

Erestor looked at him confused.

" For what Hadereth?"

Hadereth smiled.

" For not holding the past against me."

~*FIN*~


End file.
